Second Chance
by amcr
Summary: Quando problemas familiares se tornam irreconciliáveis e um caso com um homem casado vem à tona, Emily se vê sozinha em um pequeno apartamento em NY, mas e se a vida lhe desse uma segunda chance?


**N/A: olá, essa é minha primeira one-shot que escrevo, tem vários meses que já esta concluída, mas a vergonha me impedia de postá-la, depois de um breve tempo postado no Nyah e ser excluída sem dó ou piedade pelo mesmo, larguei mão e corri para os braços do FF. Enfim, essa o/s seria uma continuação de Adventureland estrelado por Kristen Stewart (Emily/Em) e Jesse Eisenberg (James/Brennan).**

**A dedico totalmente a Stephanie, que além de me apoiar, foi super linda ao ler e opinar primeiro sobre essa história.**

**Dica: essa fic foi escrita ao som de Collide do Howie Day, se você quiser um climinha para ler.**

**Sem mais delongas, até o rodapé, ok? ;)**

* * *

**Sinopse:**

_Emily nunca pensou que sua vida viraria de cabeça para baixo com a chegada de James, mas quando um caso com um homem casado vem à tona e problemas familiares se tornam impossíveis de suportar, ela se vê sozinha em um pequeno apartamento em Nova Iorque, mas e se a vida lhe desse uma segunda chance?_

* * *

Mais uma manhã chuvosa em Nova York dava-me bom dia, a sensação era de que o tempo e o meu humor eram exatamente o mesmo e que especialmente nesses dias o tempo se arrastava de uma maneira dolorosa, pelo menos para mim. Algum tempo havia se passado desde todo o ocorrido com James, e eu detestava pensar naquele verão, mas era impossível controlar minha mente quando as imagens de nós dois juntos vinham à tona. Dizer que eu gostaria de voltar atrás para poder mudar e não o ter magoado, era de certa maneira estar me enganando e eu sabia o quanto todos os meus erros o havia feito sofrer e a mim também.

Havia saído daquela cidade como uma fugitiva, coloquei umas mudas de roupas em minha mochila, umas fotos de minha mãe que conseguira resgatar da ânsia de minha madrasta de jogar fora, ou melhor, excluir da vida do meu pai qualquer lembrança de minha mãe daquela casa. Com as chaves do carro nas mãos, passei pelos cômodos vazios e silenciosos da casa que antes era tão ruidosa, havia risos e alegria, antes de minha mãe descobrir que estava com câncer, de toda a sua luta contra a doença, da sua morte e eu sentia ter perdido meu pai naquela época também, pois enquanto minha mãe se apegava a qualquer fio de esperança, meu pai a traía. Tentei reprimir a todo custo as lágrimas que pendiam em meus olhos, sai prometendo nunca mais voltar para aquela casa. Não aguentava a presença daquela mulher e muito menos a presença daquele que um dia fora meu pai, eles se mereciam. Era melhor assim.

Entrei em meu carro e dirigi até Nova York, eu poderia recomeçar naquela cidade em que ninguém me conhecia, assim como os erros que me fizeram antecipar minha volta. Aquele apartamento me era conhecido, e de certa forma era tudo o que eu tinha de estável em minha vida no momento. Quando as manhãs eram chuvosas como hoje, eu me demorava propositalmente na cama, tão encolhida quanto podia em minhas cobertas, olhava ao redor e em como ele era pequeno, passava os olhos nos armários velhos e desbotados sob a pia, havia prometido que assim que arrumasse um emprego eu daria uma cara nova para aquela que eu chamava de casa desde os últimos acontecimentos. Estava ainda vivendo do que eu conseguira com o meu trabalho no parque e no momento aquilo não me preocupava. Levantei-me e sentia minhas articulações estalarem, sentei na ponta da cama e me perdi olhando pela janela, olhando os desenhos disformes que a chuva desenhava no vidro embaçado. Puxei minhas pernas contra o peito e deixei minha cabeça tombar sob elas, com os olhos fechados era difícil não pensar nele e em como os meus erros havia me levado a um caminho totalmente desconhecido. Senti meus olhos húmidos, aquela reação ao pensar nele não era surpresa, pois quase todos os dias eu não conseguia deixar de derramar algumas lágrimas, era uma rotina, talvez um dia eu não chore mais, não doa mais.. Não me machuque mais como hoje. Pensava em silêncio. Tentei me concentrar na chuva lá fora, em cada barulho que ela produzia aonde batia, notando o quão lindo era aquele som. Eu poderia passar mais algum tempo ali, encolhida e escutando aquela melodia feita pela natureza, quando fui despertada por uma necessidade mais urgente; a fome. Não tinha planos para aquele dia, o que me forçou a limpar algumas coisas, jogar outras fora, eu precisava desarrumar minha mochila, desde que cheguei a cidade eu nem a tocara. Mas já estava na hora de fazer o que era preciso e eu necessitava ser forte.. Encarei as fotos que havia resgatado e com cuidado fui observando cada detalhe, as covinhas que se formavam no rosto de minha mãe quando ela sorria, fotos de uma viagem em família que fizéramos a tantos anos atrás. As pessoas daquela foto não condiziam com as que haviam ficado aqui, mas se ela ainda fosse viva, talvez tudo fosse diferente. Encolhi-me com a força daquele pensamento, peguei uma foto em particular e a beijei, eu tinha saudade daquela mulher que me ensinara tantas coisas, que me amara de maneira tão intensa e reconfortante, eu sabia que não havia seguido seus ensinamentos e que eu era uma vergonha, guardei em uma gaveta na pequena cômoda ao lado de minha cama.- _Desculpa, mãe!_ – meu único pensamento antes de ser tomada novamente pelas lágrimas. Já era tarde quando consegui colocar tudo em ordem, mas eu ainda precisava passar na faculdade em que estava matriculada para resolver assuntos pendentes, mas aquela chuva que ainda reinava em cair era desanimadora, mas talvez uma saída não me fizesse mal.. Depois de tudo resolvido, eu começaria minhas aulas no próximo semestre, pensar na correria que se tornaria minha vida a partir dali me fez sorrir desanimada. - Será uma boa distração, afinal. Peguei o metrô e andei mais algumas quadras, ainda chovia forte quando cheguei à esquina de casa, mesmo protegida por um guarda chuva, minhas pernas estavam molhadas e isso me fazia tremer de frio. Não reconheci de primeira quem estava em frente à portaria do meu apartamento, era alto e estava completamente ensopado e havia uma bolsa na mesma situação, que seu provável dono encostara na porta de entrada.

- _Ah..._ – minha reação súbita ao reconhecimento do indivíduo ensopado, era James. O que ele estaria fazendo ali? Não pude deixar de sentir meu estômago reagir a minha tensão. Talvez ele estivesse ali para falar o que não conseguiu da última vez. Bem, ele não poderia me deixar pior do que eu já estava, era impossível, mas mesmo assim eu estava com medo. Um tremor tomou conta do meu corpo, desconfiava que não do fato de estar com frio e sim por ele. Todos os dias eu pensava em James, nos poucos e intensos momentos que ficamos juntos. Nossas conversas, naquele dia dos bolinhos de maconha, em que ele me defendera de um babaca no parque. Meu corpo ainda respondia a essas memórias, principalmente aquelas em que me lembrava do seu beijo, ainda lembrava do seu toque que parecia brasa em minha pele, queimando por onde passava.. Sentia muita falta do seu toque, do seu beijo e ainda mais, de ser amada por alguém, mas eu sabia que havia estragado tudo.

- _Oi, Em?_ – tirando-me de minha inércia, ele parecia estar com frio. Ou era nervosismo? James não estava ali para me enxurrilhar como eu pensara, mas para dizer o quanto ele sentia por tudo e que a partir daquela noite, ele também era um nova iorquino. O que honestamente me pegou de surpresa, o ajudei a chegar ao meu apartamento. Vez ou outra nos encarávamos, como antes, em que não nos aguentávamos e nos atracávamos em um beijo, mas era desconfortável não poder beijá-lo, mesmo que isso fosse tudo o que eu quisesse naquele momento.

- _Você tem alguma coisa seca?_ – disse com a voz falhando e virando um quase sussurro enquanto ele remexia a sua bagagem molhada. James tirou o moletom, ficando só com uma camiseta vermelha, ensopada pela chuva e colada em seu corpo. Não pude deixar de notar e morder o lábio em reação aos meus pensamentos.

- _Hum, acho que esta tudo molhado.._ – em um tom despreocupado.

- _Me dê a sua camiseta.._ – tentei manter a voz firme e calma, passando uma toalha limpa e seca para ele, o qual ele enrolou sobre os ombros deixando sua barriga a mostra. Me virei e tive a ideia de fazer um chá.. Para esquentar.

- _Você quer chá?_

- _Seria uma boa, obrigada._ – o sorriso dele me pegou desprevenida e eu não pude resistir a olhar mais um pouquinho.

- _Vou ver se tem alguma coisa que te sirva._ – passando por ele e encarando chão. Fui até a cômoda perto da cama e revirei algumas peças de roupa. Bati o olho em uma camiseta conhecida por nós dois, engoli em seco.

- _Em?_ - se aproximando de mim, sua voz mais urgente.

- _Hã-ã?_ – minha voz parecia ter sumido quando vi seus olhos encarar os meus.

- _Eu senti a sua falta..._ – engoli em seco, uma bola havia se formado em minha garganta. Havia tanta coisa que eu queria dizer, mas nada no momento parecia fazer sentido em minha cabeça. Peguei a camiseta que usávamos no parque. Isso me daria um tempo para respirar, ou não.

- _Que tal essa?_ – tentei sorrir, mas sem muito sucesso. Ele veio em minha direção, eu podia sentir meus olhos correrem seus e depois seu corpo.

- _Não quero ver isso nunca mais._ - Ele estava a uma distância mínima de mim, seu cheiro me embriagando. Arrancando a camiseta das minhas mãos e me puxando em um beijo inesperado.

– _Porque você tem isso?_ – me puxando mais contra o seu corpo, me beijando mais uma vez.

- _Você liga de eu te beijar?_ – ele me olhava sério, mas era difícil achar a minha voz naquele momento.

- _Não- ão._ – foi a única coisa em que consegui me forçar a dizer, antes dele me puxar novamente e me beijar, só que agora com mais vontade e em ambos esse desejo transpassava o desejo. Cruzei meus braços em seu pescoço, deslizando-os e derrubando a toalha que ainda estava sobre seu corpo, minhas mãos enfim encontrando as suas. Tirei meu colete e voltei a beijá-lo, suas mãos em minha cintura tão apertadas quanto meu coração naquele momento. Suas mãos puxando minha blusa.

- _Você quer? – _seu tom de voz era educado e carinhoso, não pude resistir a vontade de ser sua, de me sentir novamente completa, mas dessa vez, completa de todas as maneiras.

- _Aham.._ - minha voz parecia derretida naquela altura.

Ao ficarmos nus um frente ao outro, não houve vergonha e sim a necessidade de manter nossos corpos colados, suas mãos percorreram minhas costas, e por onde passava deixava um caminho de fogo. Nossos lábios em uma perfeita sincronia, línguas bailando, enquanto arfávamos e ríamos entre beijos com aquele momento. Não havia mágoa, não havia dor, nem lágrimas. James me deitou delicadamente na cama e começou a beijar cada centímetro do meu corpo, e ele respondia feliz às suas carícias. Sua pele estava gelada por culpa da chuva que havia pegado, suas mãos tremiam ao passear pelo meu corpo. Eu sabia de sua virgindade e sabia mais ainda o quanto estava nervoso, para que tudo corresse bem, resolvi tomar conta da situação e inverti nossas posições. Comecei a beijá-lo e depois percorri seu queixo, pescoço e voltando para cima. Podia sentir sua ereção alisando o meu sexo e o meu corpo pedia por mais, muito mais.

Mas antes que tudo ficasse mais quente, estiquei-me e abri a pequena gaveta do criado mudo ao lado da cama e apanhei uma camisinha, eu não queria ser descuidada a esse tanto. Ao ver sua reação ao pegar sua ereção, eu o peguei com mais rigor, fazendo movimentos suaves que deixavam seu corpo tremulo. Deslizei o material sobre sua ereção e voltei para beijar seus lábios, suas mãos que antes agarravam com força a colcha da cama, agora alisavam minha coluna, seus dedos gélidos traziam arrepios a minha pele, não havia sensação melhor que aquela no momento.

Fui pega de surpresa e num segundo, eu estava na minha posição anterior, não pude deixar de sorrir com seu atrevimento. James dedicou seus lábios a beijar meu pescoço, trilhando um caminho até os meus seios. Beijava, sugava e mordiscava de leve meus mamilos, já tão entumecidos a essa altura.

O senti me penetrar, muito leve e carinhoso.. Suas investidas eram cadenciadas, mas firmes, nossos olhos conectados.

Seus lábios retornaram aos meus, sua língua buscando a minha, descobrindo-me.

Envolvi minhas pernas em sua cintura, fazendo sua ereção me preencher ainda mais e isso pareceu álcool em fogo, atiçando suas investidas, fazendo audível demais nossos gemidos.

Eu estava tão perto, e a sua respiração ofegante perto dos meus ouvidos só aumentavam meu desejo por mais.

Gemi alto, mordendo os lábios.. Logo depois pude sentir o corpo de James enrijecer, um gemido rouco e depois relaxar.

Ele deitou sobre o meu corpo, seu rosto afundado em meu pescoço, havia apenas o barulho da nossa respiração. Acariciei seus cabelos húmidos fechando os olhos..

- _Eu te amo, Em!_ James sussurrou cada palavra em meu ouvido. O encarei, recebendo sua declaração com um sorriso, antes de responder.

– _Eu te amo, James_. -E naquele momento me senti livre de qualquer culpa, não havia mais aquele buraco em meu peito e eu sabia que era amada pela pessoa que havia de certa maneira, roubado o meu coração.

Nunca havia feito sexo com alguém que eu amasse, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia ser errado pensar na palavra sexo, pois eu sentia que o que acabáramos de fazer era muito mais que sexo, era amor, então toda essa experiência era amor de verdade e eu havia gostado de cada segundo.

- _No que você esta pensando, Em?_ - James me olhava curioso, com um sorriso que fez meu coração bater mais rápido e depois desacelerar.

- _Que você é a pessoa mais especial do meu mundo._ - Seus olhos se fecharam e seus lábios alcançaram os meus.

– _Nada nesse mundo se compara a esse momento, a estar com você e te amar pela primeira vez em minha vida, Em._ - Eu sorri entre beijos a sua declaração, já aninhados, acabamos dormindo.. No meio da madrugada eu acordei e pensei que tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho, até eu sentir um protetor braço ao redor de minha cintura, puxando-me contra o seu corpo. Não pude reprimir as lágrimas que inundaram meu rosto, e estas nada tinham a ver com tristeza. Pois assim que James dissera que me amava, pude ver em seus olhos que ele não me culpava mais. Eu havia enfim encontrado o meu caminho, mais doce e ingênuo do que poderia imaginar ou merecer. Ali, observando James em seu sono calmo, eu tive a certeza absoluta, eu havia ganhado uma segunda chance e esta por nada eu deixaria passar. Eu seria feliz com essa nova chance, com o meu mundo que era James.

**-Fim-**

* * *

**Bom, é isso. Espero que eu tenha me saído bem como escritora de ****primeira viagem. Dúvidas? Críticas? Elogios? DR? Botem a boca no trombone e me deixem uma review, ok? ;***


End file.
